Lampu Merah
by Opaline Orlin
Summary: Ino, martabak, dan lampu merah. Kalau penasaran dibaca saja :D :)


Lampu merah

.

.

.

.

Sabtu di minggu ke dua bulan Februari, Ino yang tengah menikmati libur kerja menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan di kasur sambil membaca komik _online_ atau _streaming_ drama. Beberapa teman kostnya memilih pulang ke kota asalnya yang memang tidak jauh dari kota tempat mereka berada dan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan darat. Sedangkan Ino yang tidak punya tempat untuk pulang mau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu liburannya sendirian.

.

.

Pada pukul 4 sore, perut Ino mulai berbunyi menandakan dia lapar. Dengan malas dia akhirnya bangkit dari kasur tercintanya, mengambil handuk dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah berpakaian dan sedikit memoles wajahnya dengan _bb cream_ dan bedak tabur, Ino mengambil kunci motor _matic_ kesayangannya. Sesampainya di parkiran kost-nya, Ino segera menyalakan motornya dan tancap gas menuju Konoha _mall_ yang tak jauh dari kost-nya. Setibanya di _mall,_ Ino segera menuju ke _foodcourt_ untuk mengisi perutnya dengan nasi goreng ikan asin favoritenya.

.

.

Kenyang karena telah memakan nasi goreng, Ino memutuskan untuk berkeliling _mall._ Pergi ke _beauty centre_ untuk cari diskonan _skincare,_ bila beruntung. Dan memang benar, karena sedang musim _valentine_ beberapa _brand_ kosmetik menawarkan diskon untuk produk-produknya. Ino tentu saja senang, meski tidak merayakan _valentine_ karena dirinya jomblo dari orok. Dia akhirnya membeli beberapa _skincare_ dan _makeup,_ kemudian pulang dengan hati senang karena dapat potongan harga.

.

.

Dalam perjalannya dari _mall_ menuju kostan, Ino harus melewati beberapa lampu merah. Di salah satu lampu merah tersebut Ino melihat sepasang suami istri yang menjual martabak yang berada di pinggir jalan dekat dengan lampu merah. Merasa perlu cemilan untuk menemani malam minggunya, akhirnya Ino melipir untuk membeli terang bulan dan martabak.

"Bu, pesen terang bulan yang ketan hitam 1,sama martabak telur spesialnya 1 ya" pesan Ino kepada si Istri penjual setelah membaca menu yang di tempel di gerobak jualan mereka.

"Baik mbak, silahkan duduk dulu ya" jawab sang istri sopan sambil mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk di kursi yang mereka sediakan.

Ino memilih duduk di kursi kayu panjang paling belakang, sambil mengamati cara pembuatan cemilan tersebut, sesekali Ino melihat ke pengendara yang tengah menunggu lampu merah.

.

.

Saat menunggu pesanannya, sepasang kekasih datang dan memesan satu martabak, mereka memilih duduk di kursi yang berada didepan Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian, si cowok berdiri dan berjalan ke seberang. Sekembalinya si cowok, dia membawa sebungkus keripik singkong. Tanpa ragu, mereka masing-masing mengambil keripik dan menyuapi satu sama lain. Ino yang tak sengaja menyaksikan adegan romantis itu hanya bisa berwajah datar. Sengajakah mereka menebar kemesraan di depan perempuan yang telah menjomblo seumur hidupnya itu? Tak ada kah perikejombloan mereka? Ckck, Ino cuma bisa membatin dalam hati.

.

.

Karena pasangan tadi hanya memesan martabak telur jadi mereka mendapat pesanan lebih dulu, kemudian sepasang kekasih itu pergi, mungkin melanjutkan penebaran keromantisan mereka di tempat lain. Sedangkan Ino masih menunggu martabak manisnya dibuat. Syukurlah, sepasang anak muda itu pergi dulu, kalau masih disitu Ino tidak yakin hanya menyaksikan mereka suap-suapan keripik, bisa saja mereka akan mengumbar kemesraan lain.

.

.

Tak lama, sang istri penjual yang bertugas memasak martabak manis selesai membuat pesanan Ino. Ino segera berdiri mendekati gerobak itu, menunggu pesanannya dibungkus. Saat menunggu, Ino mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang memang dekat dengan gerobak jualan martabak itu, ternyata salah satu pengendara motor yang menunggu lampu merah tak sengaja menatap Ino. Sekitar lima detik mereka saling menatap, sebelum Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke pasangan suami istri penjual martabak yang tengah menyiapkan pesanannya tersebut, dan ternyata laki-laki pengendara itu ikut memandang ke penjual martabak tersebut. Saat Ino kembali menatap ke arah jalanan,Ino kaget karena pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan mereka kembali menatap cukup lama. Ino bisa melihat alis pria tersebut yang tampak rapi dan cukup tebal, serta sepasang mata yang cukup menawan dengan rambut berwarna keperakan yang sedikit keluar dari helmnya. Untuk wajah, Ino tidak tahu karena pria tersebut memakai masker yang berwarna hitam, tapi sepertinya tampan. Badannya juga terlihat tinggi. Pria itu memakai _t-shirt_ hitam polos dengan celana _jeans_ hitam. Untuk alas kaki Ino tidak tahu juga karena terhalang gerobak.

"Mbak ini pesanannya" ujar istri penjual martabak, Ino memutus pandangan mereka dan mengalihkan atensinya dari pria asing tersebut ke istri penjual martabak sambil menyerahkan uang untuk membayar pesanannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, _traffic light_ berubah warna menjadi hijau dan si pria asing tadi segera meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di kost, Ino teringat adegan tatap menatap dengan pria asing tadi. Ino tersenyum geli dengan kejadian tadi karena merasa seperti adegan-adegan _cheesy_ di drama romantis yang pernah dia tonton. _Well,_ setidaknya malam minggu ini Ino tidak jones-jones amat lah. Kemudian Ino kembali menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan lanjut _streaming_ drama ditemani martabak telur dan martabak manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Gaje ya ceritanya wkwk maklumi yah, this based on true story soalnya wkwk

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita tak jelas ini, semoga terhibur~


End file.
